Significance
by Viburnum
Summary: Yukari Hayasaka has unknowingly made a deal with one Sebastian Michaelis. She decides to know him and he gets curious about her, her world of fashion and of writing. It seems impossible for a demon to love a human or is it? It may be beautifully possible.


Author's Note: This is a crossover story of a strange kind - well, the main characters are from _Kuroshitsuji _and _Paradise Kiss_, though other characters from other animes will make an appearance, one prominent one is Yuko Ichihara from _xxxHOLiC_. It's set in the modern day and basically our Black Butler is the butler of Yukari Hayasaka - prominent model and wannabe novelist - though, this time being someone's butler may not seem so easy for Sebastian.

Of course, I don't own the animes I am doing the crossover with and there will some changes (if you have seen_ Paradise Kiss_) with some of the storylines. I hope you like the story.

* * *

**SiGNiFiCaNcE  
""I""**

**Her Butler, Accidentally **

* * *

The cell-phone rings and I get annoyed 'cause I know who's it from – I really don't want to fight with him again – OH! George! Why are you so…self-centered…he says he hates people who can't help themselves and at the same time he can't stop being a stubborn, selfish jerk-off! I wish I could understand where our relationship is going at times! He's zestful, true, but he is also very impossible at times!

It doesn't help that you once lived with him and that he was your first…

That little voice in my head has more sense than I do. It's too imperfect because I don't understand. I know I love him – loved him once more than anything – but, now, in my head, heart and body there seems to be something missing. It's really unnatural, or is it?

Well, it wasn't my fault but Mom thought it was kinda strange with me living with my boyfriend. So, I decided to indulge her by getting my own apartment. Naturally, she knew I lived and was intimate with George from before but, she felt there should be a "waiting" period in the sense that I was becoming a professional model. But nowadays, I wasn't sure about that. Also George lived primarily in France now engaging in the haute-contour scene of things. It would be inconvenient to live in his apartment alone anyway.

But, it was hectic living by myself as well, let's say that despite my mother's strictness my room was never really tidy. Yes, it seemed that way to the naked eye but I always shoved stacks under my bed, in my closet and stuffed them in the drawers. Now, having a place to myself is what my mind has decoded as having one large extended bedroom and being at work most of the times isn't great.

Being a History and English Literature Major university is very difficult regardless of what other people think. Besides, being a model isn't so easy either.

I don't know if I want to continue being a model though. Except, I do like it, I just don't think it satiates most of my needs.

When I went home I didn't expect everything to be clean nor did I expect that someone wearing a butler's uniform would be standing in the middle of my living room!

" Welcome Home Mistress, may I interest you in – Miss Hayasaka!"

Why does…????

* * *

" Miss Hayasaka, Mistress, are you alright?"  
" Who the hell are you?!"

I was looking at a man. A very handsome man: he was dressed in black, had gorgeous ebony hair – why, he should be a model like George was! Uh, his eyes were…they were red…Please God, oh, tell me what is going on!

" Mistress Yukari Hayasaka, that is your name correct?"  
" Uh, Yes."  
" My name is Sebastian Michaelis."  
" Uh, what?"  
" That is the name given to me by my previous owner, at least Sebastian was – I am pleased to meet you."  
" Please leave."  
" What…?"  
" I don't…I don't…Please, how…did you get in, God…God, help…"  
" Mistress please –"  
" Just leave!"  
" I cannot."  
" Please, I don't…"

I was too dumbfounded to fight or kick him or do something. This was possibly because now I was thinking this was a) a prank or b) a mistaken individual

Then there was c) STALKER

That's when I punched his face, " You know what asshole! Guys like you make me sick!"

" Mistress…?" The guy stumbled back then looked at me dumbfounded, " I beg your pardon but have I done anything to displease you."

I decided to give this guy a good fucking kick for all his lame "Mistress" bull and I did – once, twice, thrice…????

Uh, he caught my leg when I was gonna give him the third blow, " Mistress please calm down…surely, if I have displeased you then you must tell me how. As you know I'm not allowed to harm you in any –"

I pried out my leg and kicked him again, " I don't wanna hear your weird reasons STALKER!"

" I'm not a stalker Mistress, I am your Butler."

" Huh…" I looked at his serene face, his calm voice, it was eerie, " What do you mean?"

" You said to the fortune teller how impossible life was becoming and how you would like help around the house." This man seemed out of it…wait, the truth was the situation was tense: uh, is this natural? Why would he wanna be…? "So, she decided as you seemed to want to do anything about it she called me. At first I was hesitant to get into this deal (now I believe I should have listened to them) so, I have become your butler. I will do anything you order me to do, my existence is for your servitude, I cannot question what you ask me to do but…there is the fact that I won't be your Butler forever or without a price…I will have to collect your soul at the end of this transaction. I hope you understand this Mistress…"

My…my…my SOUL!

" NO!"

" Mistress…" he was looking at me smoothly though there was that slight depression of worry, " You cannot say 'no' because the contract has been sealed –"

" I didn't put my seal on anything Mr. Michaelis and I don't wanna believe in this ridiculous thing!"

He suddenly then became a black shadow…? What…then he was right next to me! " I assure you Mistress everything is real. I am a demon and I am your Butler."

I lost my footing…no, I can't believe this…

* * *

" Mistress, are your nerves that frail? This is the second time you have fainted."  
" Shut up you weirdo and – get your hands off of me!" I pushed out of his arms, " I'm just…" I was having a sledgehammer in my brain, " tired."  
" Shall I go and prepare dinner then – would you like something Japanese or international…? Or would you prefer something sweet, I can –"  
" Shut up!" I stumbled up, " I can cook myself! You just leave!"

He looked at me, annoyed, " I cannot do that Mistress."

" Then we are going back to the fortune teller, what was her name again Yuko something, Ichihara, Yeah Yuko Ichihara…" I was so getting her! " Come Mr./ Michaelis we are leaving, we are going to go."

" There's no need for the formality Mistress, you may call me Sebastian." He closed his eyes and smiled.  
" Please, then call me Yukari."  
" I'm afraid Mistress that may seem too informal for a servant."  
" You know what, whatever, I just wanna get rid of you!"

Though his smile remained sweet, there was dark edge to it, " I'm sorry Mistress but as long as you have already forged the contract it would be impossible to get rid of me."

* * *

" I trust you are happy." Yuko Ichihara was an exquisitely sensuous, beautiful, intelligent and eccentric woman. Her accuracy at telling fortunes and granting people's wishes (as I had heard) were impeccable and supernaturally perfect. The air in her shop was that of mystique and her clothes was always detailed to be bizarrely magnificent or exotically pronounced. I remember my awe of her (that was still present now) but I gave her an incited look now.

" This man claims he is a demon!" I screamed rather impatiently, " He said you assigned him to me."

" Yes," she smiled sweetly, " I did." Then she showed me a piece of paper, " Remember this." My signature was there…but, I thought it was just something to confirm that I bought souvenirs from her shop, " Like I said it was a paper that would ease your troubles."

" But I thought it was for the souvenirs I brought from you!" I brought out the pen with a card attached to the top, it was freaky. I also brought out some ring, "See…?"

" Those 'souvenirs' are not merely decoration pieces or accessories. Yes, you see I took your sign for them underneath your signing of the contract." She showed me, " The page is like carbon paper, and those items you will need in the future."

" But…but, he says he is a demon and he will take my soul!" I yelled in despair.

" But that is the price you have to pay for his service." She remained calm, " It is your destiny Yukari Hayasaka. You had chosen the terms that you would do anything thus I supplied. He is a demon who will remain loyal to you."

" UNTIL HE TAKES MY SOUL!" I couldn't believe this was happening, " What benefits shall I get from this?!"

" He will be your loyal servant Yukari; a loyalty that surpasses human frailty. He need not be demanding, careless or ignorant – he is the perfect servant and his servitude he shall stay as long as the contract's conditions are not met." Yuko smiled and laid down completely on her couch, so with leisure, " He will be obedient."

" But…but…he, he will get something much higher than what he is offering me!"

" Do you believe so? Do you not think that a 100% loyalty and service, technically his whole being for yours, is not equivalent?"  
" It may be so – but, how can one soul truly be equivalent for another?! He is doing this because he will Permanently get my soul, I only get his for that deal!"  
" Good observation – something Faust missed out when he made the preparations with Mephistopheles, don't you think so Sebastian?"  
" Hey, why are you asking him questions?! Answer mine! What…what…am I going to do…?"  
" What do you mean?"  
" What are these conditions you speak about?"  
" Well, they are that you become successful – only after you bask in your achievements can you be finally his soul to take."  
" And if I refuse…?"  
" You can't my dear and do you think a demon will take lightly such a refusal, especially after he has served as your drone? Remember Faustus, he will rip you to shreds thus how can a soul be without a vessel? You cannot refuse my dear, the contract between you and him has been sealed…"

I… " I hate you."

" What?"

" I SAID I HATE YOU, YOU GRAND SLUTTY BITCH! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! HOW CAN I GO ON KNOWING WHATEVER I DO WILL AMOUNT TO NOTHING! HOW CAN I SAY THIS TO THE PEOPLE I LOVE! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME AFTER HE GETS MY SOUL! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

" Please Miss Hayasaka, Please calm down! Please, please, I have only done what I had foreseen destiny to be, Please believe me there is a purpose for this!"  
" Fuck you and your purpose!"

" What a noisy woman…"

My tears were streaming as I saw the Black Butler. He made that comment.

" Sebastian Please, obviously the situation is not merely an ordinary contract. Naturally, she will be upset."  
" Well Yuko, I only obliged 'cause she signed. Naturally, I had my doubts – but, it is a code I cannot break…"

He was so annoying. I decided to give him a good slap.

" Yukari!"

This Michaelis person looked stunned and I really didn't care that Yuko was calling out my name… " You stupid demon! I'm not noisy, I'm just depressed! There are a lot of things that are going on in my life now! My boyfriend won't accept my weaknesses! I am so confused! I don't know if I can make mom happy! I screwed up a lot in the HappyBerry shoot I wonder what they will think!"

" You're too noisy, probably that weakness irritates your boyfriend and besides you are telling me this but I don't understand –"

I have to slap you again you BASTARD!

" Exactly, you wouldn't understand! Have you ever been truly passionate about anything except soul-collecting?!"

" Yes. I am always passionate about my duties." He was calm and his right cheek was red.

" No, that is different. Have you ever been confused?"

" I can't say I have Mistress."

" Then…then how would you know…" I looked at him, " I bet you have never been in love either."

He looked and smiled, " And human beings have…? You weak mortals construct only illusive ideologies and think it's ok."

" Sebastian, mind your tongue." Yuko looked displeased, her eyes were narrowed.

" I don't care about ideologies and love isn't always untrue."

" It's a waste of humanity I have no need for…"

" Then how can you take my soul – my soul has love for my George, my friends, my family and me…" he looked as though he was caught off guard, " Love is me embodied, I have a love to be free…"

" A soul is a soul, loveless or not, it can be strong or weak, loveless or not – I, as a demon, center on that. My rank as a demon, my existence in my realm will only have any validation if I collect souls and spread my hands out to do this…this is what I was born to do. Take human vice and sin and turn it into my purpose. Now, do you understand, Mistress?"

" No, I don't…I don't!" I couldn't keep quiet, " That's utter destruction!"  
" And do you believe that humans are sans destruction?"  
" No, neither are they so –"  
" – monstrous, my monstrosity is my purpose…human monstrosity abides no real purpose asides, perhaps, selfishness."  
" Even so, you are quite cruel."

He looked at me, irritated: I returned the look.

" Yuko, I cannot fathom destiny, but, I wanna prove to myself I can find some escape, some salvation. Besides you are trickster like him – you led me into a trap."  
" No my dear Yukari this is destiny."  
" Fine then I will fulfill it, or do something to beat you…" I pointed at him.

" It'll be interesting having your soul." He smiled teasingly, " You are quite vivacious and I wanna see what I can do with that…"  
" If you wanna break me then you can't – my soul, even if it belonged to you, will always remember what I love and cherish here."  
" I think I know that Mistress – it's exciting to see a human with a powerful belief."

" So, are you going to accept him now?" Yuko looked hopeful.

" You said there was no other option."

" Yukari, this will lead you to a larger destiny than any of us can fathom."

" Fathomable or Unfathomable…" I looked at Sebastian and he looked intensely at him as well, " I consider this to be my soul's greatest **Significance**."

* * *


End file.
